Beyond Time and Space
by Shuukou Jin
Summary: Demi mengungkap misteri di balik kematian saudaranya, Fate Craighton berkelana menembus batas ruang dan waktu. Kolaborasi dengan fate craightn.
1. Chapter F: Agen Penjelajah Waktu

Halo! Di sini Shuukou!

Kali ini Shuukou membawakan sebuah fan fiksi eksklusif, hasil kerjasama dengan senpaiku yakni Kak fate_craightn . Selamat membaca!

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam dan biru itu menutup tirai kamarnya dan mematikan lampu, seakan ingin menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Mengabaikan kantuk yang menghunjam kepalanya, ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya di tengah ruangan. Ia telah siap untuk ini.

Didekatinya sebuah lemari tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, mengisi kata sandi dan membuka pintunya. Ia mengambil sepucuk pistol di lemari tersebut, memastikan bahwa pelurunya masih tersedia. Rupanya kosong, pikirnya. Ia kemudian teringat akan satu set magasin yang didapatnya dari seseorang tempo hari, yang ia simpan di tasnya. Refleks, ia merogoh tas tersebut dan mengambil magasin yang dimaksud, lalu mengisi ulang pistolnya.

Dengan tenang, ia duduk di kursi dan mengarahkan laras pistol tersebut ke pelipisnya. Segala sesuatu tidak ia pedulikan lagi; setidaknya ia telah mengirim ucapan selamat tinggal yang pantas.

Sambil menarik napas panjang, ia turut menarik pelatuknya.

* * *

Beyond Time and Space  
Chapter 1: Agen Penjelajah Waktu

Fan Fiction by Shuukou Jin  
Lore & Original Characters by fate_craightn

 **Disclaimer: Criminal Case © Pretty Simple, dan original character 'Adhre Fielchester' © adhre_fielchstr . Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sedikit pun dari fan fiksi ini, dan penggunaan original character 'Adhre Fielchester' dalam fan fiksi ini telah disetujui oleh pemilik OC yang bersangkutan.**

* * *

6 Mei, 2068.

"Fate Craighton, aku perlu bicara denganmu."

Aku mendengus pelan mendengar kata-kata Paman Jones. Baru saja aku sampai di kantor, sudah ada yang perlu dibicarakan ... menyebalkan.

"Ada apa, Paman?" tanyaku, malas.  
"Ikut denganku." Paman Jones berbalik dan melangkah ke ruangannya.

Tanpa bicara, aku langsung saja menyusulnya. Tidak biasanya Paman Jones mengajakku ke ruangannya ... apa ada misi rahasia yang harus kujalani?

Begitu sampai di ruangannya, Paman Jones menyalakan perangkat hologram dan menunjukkan sebuah diagram yang dilengkapi dengan foto-foto para pemimpin dunia berpengaruh dalam kurun waktu 5 dasawarsa silam.

"Belakangan ini, kami mendapat laporan dari Eagle Eye perihal tingkat bunuh diri yang semakin tinggi di kalangan pemimpin dunia." Paman Jones mulai menjabarkan, "Tentunya hal ini sungguh mencurigakan, karena pada zaman ini upaya pencegahan bunuh diri selalu membuahkan hasil maksimal. Dalam seluruh kasus barusan, korban ditemukan tewas dengan luka tembak di kepala, serta hasil otopsi selalu menunjukkan satu jenis peluru yang serupa."  
"Eagle Eye, agen elit itu ..." Aku bergumam pelan. Eagle Eye adalah agen elit misterius yang memiliki reputasi tinggi di CIA; bahkan Paman Jones tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. "Mungkinkah ini pembunuhan yang disamarkan?" komentarku.  
"Bisa dikatakan demikian. Namun, ada satu insiden yang tidak biasa." ujar Paman Jones, menunjukkan sebuah foto lain; seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan biru, mengenakan kaus abu-abu gelap serta kemeja merah kotak-kotak. "Pada tahun 2018, seorang pemuda bernama Chad Craighton ditemukan bunuh diri dengan metode serupa. Peluru yang digunakan pun sama persis dengan kasus-kasus sebelumnya."  
"Apa?!" Aku terkejut. Aku sangat mengenal pemuda itu; ia adalah saudaraku, yang kerap disebut 'Fate generasi sebelumnya'. "Dia bahkan tidak memegang peran apa pun dalam pemerintahan!"  
"Maka dari itu, aku menugaskanmu untuk menyelidiki insiden ini. Anda diharuskan untuk kembali ke tahun 2018 dan memulai investigasi di sana. Mengenai perangkat perjalanan lintas zaman yang akan Anda gunakan, itu telah disediakan oleh pihak MGB. Segeralah berangkat ke Moskow." perintah Paman Jones.  
"Baiklah!" Aku mengangguk mantap.  
Sebelum sempat aku berbalik dan bersiap untuk berangkat, Paman Jones menahanku. "Tunggu dulu, Fate, ada satu lagi yang harus kusampaikan."  
"Ada apa?"  
"Nanti begitu Anda sampai di tahun 2018, jika Anda menemui istriku ... tolong sampaikan salamku padanya."  
"Terserah."

Kemudian, aku mohon diri untuk berangkat ke Moskow secepatnya. Baru kali ini aku mengemban misi lintas zaman; terlebih ini ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kematian salah satu anggota keluargaku. Hanya saja, aku harus berhati-hati agar tidak memicu paradoks yang dapat mengacaukan kenyataan itu sendiri.

Moskow, Rusia.

Aku menatap perangkat yang kugenggam dengan cermat; mereka bilang inilah mesin waktu yang akan kugunakan untuk kembali ke tahun 2018. Bentuknya agak mirip sebuah ponsel layar sentuh biasa, namun jika aku memasukkan 6 digit kode tertentu pada submenu 'Timer' di aplikasi jam bawaan, perintah perjalanan waktu akan terbuka. Dalam menu perjalanan waktu ini, terdapat penunjuk tanggal saat ini, pengaturan tanggal, bulan, tahun, dan lokasi tujuan; serta sepasang tombol yang masing-masing bertuliskan 'Start' dan 'Cancel'. Lebar layarnya sekitar 5 inci, mudah disimpan dalam saku.

"Kira-kira berapa lama perjalanan lintas waktu?" Aku bertanya, penasaran.  
"Tergantung. Tiap satu tahun, lama perjalanan bertambah satu detik." jawab Agen Harold Brown, yang memberikan mesin waktu itu padaku barusan.  
"Itu berarti perjalananku akan memakan waktu hampir satu menit." Aku mengangguk, paham.  
"Satu hal lagi, dalam setiap mesin waktu terdapat jaringan telepon lintas zaman. Saya dan agen lain akan menghubungimu jika kami mendapat informasi penting."  
"Dimengerti. Kalau begitu, aku berangkat sekarang."  
"Selamat jalan, Agen Craighton. Tuhan memberkatimu." ucap Agen Harold.

Segera, aku mengaktifkan perintah perjalanan waktu; menyetel waktu tujuan menjadi 6 Mei 2018, lokasi perbatasan kota Grimsborough. Sebuah panel konfirmasi terpampang di layar, bertanya, 'Apakah Anda yakin dengan tanggal tujuan berikut?'. Kutekan tombol Start, dan sesaat kemudian semua memudar.

Kemudian, aku melayang-layang di ruang putih hampa, seperti mengambang di sungai yang mengalir pelan. Peristiwa-peristiwa masa lampau berkelebat sekilas di sekitar; perekrutanku sebagai agen CIA, suasana sekolah, wajah Ayah dan Ibu sesaat sebelum mereka pergi.

Perlahan, sensasi melayang itu memudar. Kehampaan yang mengelilingiku berganti dengan suasana perbatasan kota nan sunyi. Sepertinya aku sampai di tujuan.

Kuperhatikan daerah sekitar, tidak jauh berbeda dengan tahun 2068. Dari jauh aku melihat sebuah mobil hitam bergerak ke arahku; sepertinya mobil itu menggunakan bahan bakar fosil ... berbeda jauh dengan kendaraan tahun 2068, yang memakai tenaga surya. Mobil hitam itu berhenti di depanku, kemudian salah satu jendelanya terbuka; menunjukkan seorang wanita berambut cokelat gelap yang tertata dalam kepangan.

"Apakah Anda Fate Craighton dari CIA?" tanyanya, pelan.  
"Iya." Aku menunjukkan tanda pengenal, sedikit merasa heran karena ia tahu namaku sebelumnya. "Anda siapa?"  
"Agen Kreszentia Reinhardt, dari FBI." Ia balas menunjukkan kartu pengenal. "Saya ditugaskan oleh Eagle Eye untuk menjemput Anda. Masuklah."  
Aku menurut. "Akan ke mana kita sekarang?"  
"Persinggahanmu selama misi berlangsung." Wanita bernama Kreszentia itu mulai mengemudi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku memandang suasana Grimsborough di zaman ini. Sebagian distrik terlihat rusak parah; mungkin efek gempa besar yang diakibatkan oleh eksperimen rahasia DreamLife. Suasananya juga sedikit berbeda dengan zamanku; Grimsborough tahun 2018 rasanya sedikit lebih ramai.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah kami di sebuah rumah kecil yang terletak cukup dekat dari kantor Kepolisian Grimsborough. Aku tahu betul tempat ini; di sinilah aku dan Chad tinggal dulu, sejak usiaku lima tahun.

"Jadi ... aku akan tinggal di sini selama misi berlangsung?" Aku bertanya selagi turun dari mobil.  
"Tentu. Sejak kematian Chad Craighton, tidak ada yang menempati kediaman ini ... sampai Eagle Eye mengambil alih kepemilikannya. Ini, kunci rumahmu." Kreszentia memberiku sebuah kunci. "Selamat bertugas, Agen Craighton. Semoga sukses."

Kemudian, wanita itu berkendara menjauh. Aku berbalik dan memasuki rumah tersebut; sedikit takjub melihat kondisinya yang terawat bahkan setelah tidak ada seorangpun yang menghuni tempat ini. Ah, Eagle Eye ... ia benar-benar teliti terhadap segala hal. Membuatku semakin penasaran akan siapa di balik nama samaran itu ...

* * *

Esok harinya.

Pagi yang sunyi. Kala itu, aku tengah menikmati secangkir kopi hangat seorang diri di ruang makan. Dalam hati, aku merasa heran karena lagi-lagi setiap kebutuhan sehari-hari sudah disediakan. Mungkin orang-orang suruhan Eagle Eye mempersiapkan semuanya selagi perjalananku ke Moskow dahulu.

Usai menghabiskan kopi, aku mengambil perangkat perjalanan waktu dan menyimpannya di saku jaket bagian dalam, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu depan. Lokasi kantor Kepolisian Grimsborough cukup dekat dari sini, aku bisa berangkat dengan berjalan kaki. Hitung-hitung latihan fisik.

"Ini akan jadi misi yang sulit." Aku bermonolog selagi mengunci pintu. "Tapi walau bagaimanapun, aku harus menuntaskannya."

Lantas, aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar; mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitar. Mungkin mereka heran melihat warna rambutku yang hitam separuh, pirang separuh ... tapi siapa yang peduli? Aku terlahir dengan warna rambut seperti ini.

Sampai di kantor kepolisian Grimsbrorough, aku memutuskan untuk menemui Paman Jones dari zaman ini terlebih dahulu. Sebelum itu, aku menghampiri seorang polisi wanita berambut hitam ikal yang kebetulan lewat; dengan maksud menanyai tentang keberadaan Paman Jones.

"Permisi." sapaku. "Saya adalah Agen Fate Craighton dari CIA. Apakah Anda tahu di mana Detektif Senior David Jones?"  
"Tunggu, Fate?" Wanita itu terperanjat. "Rupanya kau masih hidup! Apa kau masih mengingatku? Ini aku, Adhre Fielchester!"  
"Jika kau merujuk pada Chad Craighton, dia sudah mati." balasku, ketus. "Cukup jawab pertanyaanku."  
"Baiklah, baiklah. Jones ada di ruang kerjanya, di lantai 3."  
"Terima kasih."

Aku melanjutkan perjalanan ke lantai 3, sedikit merasa dongkol akibat perlakuan Adhre tadi. Anehnya, aku merasa sedikit deja vu melihatnya ... ah, lupakan saja. Itu tidak penting; saat ini aku harus fokus pada misi.

* * *

Lantai 3.

"Selamat pagi, Paman Jones. Kau tidak banyak berubah ya ..." Aku menyahut selagi menghampiri pria itu.  
"Halo, Chad-" Paman Jones balas menyapa, namun senyumnya pudar saat melihat wajahku. "Oh, maaf. Kukira kau orang lain ..."  
"Tidak masalah. Aku memang masih ada hubungan darah dengan Chad Aldrich Craighton." Aku menimpali, "Namaku Fate Aeolus Craighton, agen dari CIA. Aku datang dari tahun 2068 untuk keperluan misi."  
"Pantas saja wajah dan suaramu lumayan mirip dengan Chad, kalian masih sedarah toh ... Kau seperti reinkarnasinya saja." gelaknya. "Rupanya kau adalah agen dari masa depan."  
"Kebetulan misiku kali ini berhubungan dengan kematian Chad ... apa Paman punya informasi mengenai hal itu?" tanyaku.  
"Ah, iya. Aku benar-benar berduka atas kematian pemuda itu. Saat kami sampai di tempat kejadian, kami menemukan jenazahnya dalam keadaan masih memegang pistol. Ditambah saat itu pintu dan jendela dikunci dari dalam, semakin jelas bahwa ia bunuh diri." jabarnya. "Apa kau mau menonton video terakhirnya?"  
"Tentu." Aku mengangguk.

Segera, Paman Jones mengajakku ke laboratorium informatika forensik. Aku menurut saja; lagipula ini adalah salah satu informasi penting. Sampai di sana, Paman Jones menghampiri seorang wanita berambut merah jambu dan menanyainya soal video terakhir Chad.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Cathy, ini Agen Fate Craighton." Paman Jones mengenalkanku pada wanita itu. "Aku harus pergi ke ruang barang bukti." Ia mohon diri dan keluar dari lab.  
"Halo. Kalau tidak salah, kau adalah ibu dari Sammy Turner, ya?" kataku.  
"Halo, aku Cathy Turner. Dan ya, aku ibunya Sammy." Cathy tersenyum. "Biar kutunjukkan video yang kumaksud."

Cathy duduk dan membuka suatu program di komputernya, tak lupa memasukkan kata sandi. Setelah berhasil mendapat akses, ia menelusuri berkas-berkas yang tersusun rapi dalam beberapa folder; tidak berapa lama kemudian, ia menemukan video yang dimaksud dan memutarnya.

Aku memperhatikan isi video itu dengan seksama,sesekali mencatat informasi penting di memo ponsel. Dalam video itu, kulihat Chad berada di kamarnya sendiri; sejenak aku memperhatikan jendela dan cermin, barangkali ada bayangan pihak lain di sana ... namun hasilnya nihil.

"Halo! Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf karena sudah membuatmu menonton video ini." ucap Chad dalam rekaman itu, "Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kau akan melihatku seperti ini ... yah, sebenarnya aku merasa sedih akibat keputusanku ini. Tapi mungkin ini adalah pilihan terbaik. Kuharap aku bisa segera kembali. Sampai jumpa!" Kemudian, video berakhir.

"Video ini direkam sehari sebelum kejadian." pungkas Cathy. "Satu hal lagi, saat proses otopsi ... tim forensik kami menemukan sebutir peluru yang belum pernah kami lihat sebelumnya. Bahkan ahli persenjataan kami tidak tahu jenis peluru tersebut."  
"Coba kulihat." Aku merespon, "Mungkin aku bisa mengenalinya."  
"Mungkin Jones izin ke ruang barang bukti untuk mengambil peluru yang dimaksud ... ah, itu dia." Ia menunjuk ke arah Paman Jones yang baru kembali.  
Paman Jones menghampiriku dan menunjukkan dua buah kantung plastik transparan; yang satu berisi satu set magasin dan yang lain berisi sebutir peluru bernoda darah. "Ini peluru yang kami temukan di TKP dan magasin dalam pistol Chad pada saat kejadian. Apa kau tahu dari mana ini berasal?"

Aku terkejut melihat barang bukti yang ditunjukkan olehnya. Paman Jones di masa depan menjelaskan bahwa insiden bunuh diri tersebut melibatkan satu jenis peluru yang sama, namun aku tidak menduga bahwa pelurunya seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin peluru semacam itu bisa ada di sini?!

Menarik napas panjang, aku pun menjawab, "Jenis amunisi ini ... baru diproduksi pada tahun 2068!"

 _Bersambung ..._

* * *

OK fam, mungkin cukup sekian bab pertama dari kisah ini~ Shuukou dan Kak fate_craighton berterima kasih pada kalian yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya hasil kerjasama kami. Silakan tinggalkan review berupa support maupun kritik dan saran yang membangun ^^ Jika kalian suka dengan fanfiksi ini, silakan tambahkan ke daftar Favorites atau rekomendasikan kepada teman. Jangan lupa Follow fan fiksi ini untuk mendapat kabar mengenai chapter berikutnya XD

With love, Shuukou.


	2. Chapter A: Bunuh Diri atau Dibunuh

Halo! Di sini Shuukou!

Shuukou kembali membawa bab kedua dari Beyond Time and Space. Selamat membaca!

* * *

"Peluru ... dari 2068?"

Paman Jones terbelalak mendengar penjelasanku. Hening sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia angkat bicara. "Dari mana Chad mendapat peluru semacam itu?"  
"Peluru semacam ini memiliki regulasi yang ketat. Tidak mungkin seseorang dari masa lalu bisa mendapatkannya ..." Aku bergumam, "Paman Jones, sebaiknya kita bicarakan masalah ini empat mata di ruang interogasi. Ini informasi rahasia."  
"Baiklah. Cathy, kami harus pergi sekarang." pamit pria itu.  
"Semoga sukses, kalian berdua!" serunya saat aku dan Paman Jones keluar lab.

Lantas, kami melangkah ke ruang interogasi. Namun, baru saja kami melewati ruang kerja, Paman Jones beralih ke mejanya; mencari sesuatu di dalam laci. Karena penasaran, aku mendekatinya dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Paman?"

"Kau ini, apa tidak lelah pakai kacamata hitam bahkan di dalam ruangan?" tanyanya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dari laci.  
"Aku sudah biasa pakai kacamata. Memangnya kenapa?" Aku balik bertanya dengan nada datar.  
"Lebih baik pakai kacamata berlensa transparan saja, supaya pemandanganmu tidak begitu suram seperti kehidupan di kota ini." Paman Jones membuka kotak itu; isinya sebuah kacamata biasa. "Kacamata ini milik Chad, coba pakailah."  
Aku terdiam sejenak. "Ah, aku tidak yakin kalau itu akan cocok untukku."  
"Kau tidak akan tahu sampai kau mencoba." Paman Jones terus membujukku.

Akhirnya aku menurut. Kulepas kacamata hitam yang dikenakan saat ini, lalu menggantinya dengan kacamata milik Chad. Saat menatap cermin yang tergantung di dinding ... sejenak aku teringat akan masa muda. Sejak kecil, aku memang menggunakan kacamata seperti ini. Hanya saja, belakangan ini aku lebih sering memakai kacamata berlensa gelap.

"Wah, serasi sekali!" puji Paman Jones, "Kau terlihat semakin rupawan dengan kacamata seperti itu, Fate. Siapa tahu nanti ada gadis dari sini yang tergila-gila padamu ..."

* * *

Beyond Time and Space  
Chapter 2: Bunuh Diri atau Dibunuh

Fan Fiction by Shuukou Jin  
Lore & Original Characters by fate_craightn

 **Disclaimer: Criminal Case © Pretty Simple, original character 'Adhre Fielchester' © adhre_fielchstr , dan original character 'Mack Rosenberg' © mack_rosenbrg . Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sedikit pun dari fan fiksi ini, dan penggunaan original character 'Adhre Fielchester' dan 'Mack Rosenberg' dalam fan fiksi ini telah disetujui oleh pemilik OC masing-masing.**

* * *

Aku duduk di bangku taman yang ada di pelataran kantor, membaca ulang hasil penemuanku barusan. Namun, aku masih belum percaya kalau pelakunya kemungkinan berasal dari tahun 2068 ... jika itu benar, maka besar kemungkinan pula pelakunya seorang agen; teknologi penjelajahan waktu hanya terbatas bagi agen saja. Namun ... tidak menutup kemungkinan si pelaku datang dari zaman yang jauh melampaui 2068.

Semakin membingungkan saja, aku bergumam pelan. Lamunan seketika terserak begitu kudengar ponsel berdering; saat diperiksa, ternyata panggilan dari Agen Chris. Segera, aku menjawabnya.

"Di sini Agen Fate Craighton." sahutku, pelan.  
"Sebagaimana perjanjian antar-agen di Moskow, saya hendak melaporkan penemuan saya perihal pembunuh berantai lintas zaman." Agen Chris mulai menjelaskan, "Pada tahun 2035, sebanyak 2 kepala negara bagian di Amerika Serikat terbunuh dengan metode serupa."  
"Apa yang kau temukan?"  
"Saat penyelidikan, saya mendapat sampel darah pelaku dalam jumlah sedikit. Sampel itu juga terkontaminasi, namun paling tidak hasil analisis menunjukkan bahwa golongan darah pelaku adalah A negatif."  
"Dimengerti. Terima kasih banyak."

Kemudian, panggilan berakhir. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke langit luas, sedikit merasa tenang melihat awan-awan berarak pelan di atas sana. Tapi, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai. Aku harus melanjutkan penyelidikan—

"Hai, Fate!"

Mendadak Adhre muncul di hadapanku.

"A-Adhre Fielchester!" bentakku, kesal. "Jangan seenaknya muncul di depan wajah orang!"  
"Habis, kulihat dari tadi kau melamun ..." Adhre malah terkekeh. "Kau sudah makan, belum? Aku belikan hotdog dan jus jeruk untukmu." Ia menyodorkan sebuah kantung plastik dan jus jeruk kemasan kotak.  
"Sebenarnya aku bisa beli sendiri, tapi terima kasih." Aku memakan hotdog pemberian wanita itu. Rasanya lumayan lezat. "Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau bersikap sok akrab padaku?"  
Ia berkacak pinggang. "Lho, memangnya salah kalau aku bersikap baik pada seseorang? Lagipula, kau adalah kerabat dari teman karibku."  
"Bersikap terlalu baik akan membunuhmu suatu saat nanti." balasku.  
"Justru aku berharap bahwa kematianku dikarenakan menyelamatkan orang yang kusayang." Adhre masih saja berargumen.  
"Terserah." Aku mengalah. Sia-sia saja beradu argumen dengan perempuan, mereka selalu saja merasa benar. "Ngomong-ngomong, Adhre ... aku ingin bertanya padamu. Pada hari itu, sebelum kejadian, apa saja yang Chad lakukan? Ke mana ia pergi, dan dengan siapa saja ia berbicara? Adakah hal yang mencurigakan?"  
"Hari itu Chad bertingkah biasa saja. Datang ke kantor tepat waktu, bekerja dengan disiplin, berebut kue kering dengan Jones ... tidak ada yang janggal. Hanya saja, ia pulang lebih awal, sekitar jam 2 siang ... lalu pada jam 8 malam kami menerima paket darinya, isinya sebuah ponsel. Semua data di ponsel itu sudah dihapus, yang tersisa hanya video perpisahan itu." Adhre menjelaskan dengan rinci. "Sepanjang hari itu, ia hanya berbicara dengan teman-teman dekatnya."  
"Siapa saja itu?"  
"Jones, aku, dan Mack Rosenberg. Jika kau ingin menanyai Mack, saat ini ia ada di kota Aspen. Ini nomor teleponnya." Adhre menunjukkan kontak Mack Rosenberg yang tersimpan di ponselnya.  
"Begitu rupanya. Baiklah, aku akan berangkat ke Aspen saat ini juga." Usai mencatat nomor ponsel itu, aku beranjak dari bangku taman. "Terima kasih. Sampai nanti."

Aku melangkah menjauhi wanita itu, berniat untuk menuju stasiun kereta terdekat. Mungkin setelah urusan di Aspen, aku akan kembali ke tahun 2068 unntuk melapor pada Paman Jones.

* * *

Aspen, Colorado.

Aku melangkah keluar dari area stasiun, mencari-cari seseorang yang hendak kutemui di sini. Tak berselang lama, orang itu muncul juga. Penampilannya sesuai dengan deskripsi dari Adhre; rambut hitam kebiruan, mata cokelat gelap, kulit kuning langsat.

"Jadi kau Mack Rosenberg?" Aku berujar, menunjukkan tanda pengenal. "Aku Fate Craighton, agen dari CIA."  
"Ya, ini aku." Ia balas menunjukkan tanda pengenal. "Mack Gallant Rosenberg, peretas dari Allied Force. Aku dengar dari Adhre kalau kau akan menginterogasiku atau semacamnya ... dan kudengar kau berasal dari masa de-"  
"Cukup basa-basinya. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku." Aku memotong pembicaraannya.  
"Santai saja, Bung." Ia berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Tadi kau ingin menanyakan soal hari terakhir Chad Craighton ... yah, dia bertingkah biasa saja kala itu. Hanya saja, sekitar pukul dua siang lebih dua belas menit, aku tanpa sengaja melihatnya bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di perbatasan kota Grimsborough."  
"Seperti apa penampilan lawan bicaranya?" tanyaku.  
"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas ... ia memakai jaket hitam, dan tudung jaket itu menutup seluruh wajahnya jika dilihat dari samping. Percakapan mereka sayup-sayup, namun aku seperti mendengar kata 'bunuh diri'."  
"Itu pasti pelaku yang aku incar!" tukasku, "Ada lagi?"  
"Satu hal lagi, aku merasa bahwa pria bertudung hitam itu memiliki suara yang mirip dengan Chad. Entah apa sebabnya ..."  
"Itu saja sudah cukup, nanti biar aku selidiki lagi. Terima kasih." Aku menjabat tangannya, lalu berbisik, "Sekarang aku harus berangkat ke zaman lain."  
"Secepat itukah? Aku bahkan belum mentraktirmu!" guraunya.  
"Sudahlah. Sampai nanti."

Lantas, aku meninggalkan peretas dari Allied Force itu. Aku benci jika seseorang bersikap sok akrab, mungkin sebenarnya orang itu berniat untuk memanfaatkanku. Kemudian, aku berbelok ke arah lorong yang cukup sepi, supaya tidak ada yang melihatku saat aku memakai ponsel untuk menjelajahi waktu.

Baru saja aku menepi, ponselku berdering kembali. Segera, aku menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Agen Craighton di sini."  
"Di sini Agen Brown." Dari suaranya, aku langsung mengenali; itu adalah Harold. "Temui aku di pelataran kantor Lunar Space Launch, 10 Januari 2045, segera. Ini berhubungan dengan kasus yang kau tangani."  
"Dimengerti."

Aku mengakhiri panggilan, lalu membuka perintah perjalanan waktu. Kuketikkan tanggal dan waktu tujuan, lalu mengiyakan keputusanku di panel konfirmasi. Seketika, aku melayang di ruang putih hampa; namun kali ini rasanya seperti terbang melesat.

* * *

10 Januari, 2045.

Aku mendarat dengan pelan, sesaat kemudian kehampaan yang mengelilingiku memudar. Kulihat Harold berdiri di hadapan, merapikan dasi kupu-kupu biru tua yang ia kenakan.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari? Aku baru saja ingin kembali ke 2068." Aku mendekatinya dengan langkah cepat.  
"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahukanmu lewat telepon?" Harold membalas dengan seulas senyum tipis. "Lagipula, aku ingin menghindari risiko penyadapan jika kita bicarakan lewat telepon."  
"Huft, baiklah. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"  
"Kau tahu, di sinilah terakhir kali pembunuh lintas zaman itu beraksi. Korbannya yakni kepala SARA, ia terkenal sebagai sosok pemimpin yang begitu kooperatif dengan CIA. Tidak heran jika pembunuh itu menjadikannya target selanjutnya ..." jelasnya.  
"Begitu ya ... menurutmu, di mana lagi ia akan beraksi?"  
"Siapa tahu? Tapi, aku bisa menduga bahwa ia akan berusaha memancing perhatianmu, kemudian menjebakmu. Berhati-hatilah, Agen Craighton." tukasnya.  
"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan menjaga diri. Sekarang, aku harus pergi. Pak Kepala tentu sudah menunggu." Kuaktifkan perintah perjalanan waktu, berniat untuk kembali ke zamanku.  
"Selamat jalan. Tuhan memberkatimu."

Kemudian, aku melesat lagi, menembus batas ruang dan waktu. Sejenak aku teringat kembali akan Chad, agen masa depan itu.

Tahun 1998, saat usiaku baru 5 tahun, seluruh keluarga Craighton habis dibantai; yang tersisa hanya Chad dan aku. Hari itu, ia menemukanku tengah menangisi kematian Ayah dan Ibu; kemudian ia membawaku ke kediamannya, di masa depan. Ia mengasuhku selama 9 tahun, sebelum akhirnya ia mengembalikanku ke tahun 2007 untuk tinggal sendiri. Sekalipun begitu, ia tetap membiayai seluruh kebutuhanku. Hingga akhirnya, saat aku lulus dari universitas, ia menjemputku dan kami pulang ke tahun 2065. Memang, ia sengaja memindahkan kediamanku di zaman lain, dengan alasan 'keamanan'.

Semuanya berjalan normal, aku direkrut sebagai agen CIA, namun pada saat ulang tahunku ke-24, Chad menghilang. Bukan hanya raganya, bahkan foto-foto, tanda pengenal, informasi pribadi di internet dan pusat data CIA ... semuanya musnah; seolah Chad Craighton tidak pernah ada. Orang-orang pun seperti lupa akan dirinya; hanya segelintir yang ingat.

Dan sekarang aku tahu mengapa; Chad dibunuh selagi usianya masih sangat muda, menimbulkan paradoks.

* * *

Kantor Paman Jones.

"Akhirnya kau kembali, Fate." Paman Jones menyambutku dengan hangat. "Bagaimana kelajuan penyelidikanmu?"  
"Cukup baik, Paman. Aku mendapat berbagai informasi berharga. Barusan Paman Jones di zaman itu, juga ahli teknologi di sana, menunjukkanku video terakhir Chad beserta peluru yang ditemukan saat otopsi. Kesaksian dari teman-teman Chad juga cukup jelas. Lalu beberapa agen lain, Chris dan Harold, mereka juga cukup membantu." Aku menjabarkan.  
"Aku di zaman itu, ya ..." Ia mengenang, "Saat itu adalah tahun terberat dalam hidupku. Untungnya masih ada orang-orang yang peduli, terutama mitra kerjaku itu. Ngomong-ngomong, kerja bagus. Sekarang, kembalilah ke tahun 2018 dan beristirahatlah. Dalam misi sekalipun, kau harus tetap menjaga kesehatan."  
"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Paman."

* * *

Di rumah, aku baru saja selesai makan malam. Karena hanya aku saja yang tinggal di sini, suasana terasa begitu hening. Mungkin sebagian orang merasa agak sungkan untuk tinggal sendirian, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah terbiasa.

Tiba-tiba, lamunanku buyar ketika bunyi dering terdegar dari ponsel. Pasti ada agen lain yang mendapat informasi penting. Aku pun menjawab panggilan tersebut, berharap bisa mengungkap identitas pelaku yang kuincar.

"Di sini Agen Fate Craighton." sahutku, "Dengan siapa saya berbicara—"  
"Agen Craighton, ini darurat!" Di seberang sana, Harold berujar. Nada bicaranya panik, napasnya memburu. "Sebelumnya aku berhasil membuntuti pembunuh lintas zaman itu, 2 Juli 2018, di air terjun Maple Heights. Sekarang aku akan—ah, sial! Aku ketahuan! Aku harus segera—"

Panggilan terputus.

"Sial!" Aku mengumpat. Kupersiapkan pistol dan beberapa magasin cadangan, sebelum berangkat ke tempat dan waktu yang dimaksud oleh Harold. Sekarang saatnya untuk menghentikan semua kegilaan ini, juga memberi terang pada misteri kematian saudaraku.

 _Bersambung ..._

* * *

Cukup sekian bab kali ini! Terima kasih telah membaca karya kami. Kritik dan saran yang membangunakan kami terima dengan senang hati ^-^

With love, Shuukou.


	3. Chapter T: Membuka Mata

Halo! Di sini Shuukou!

Kembali dengan lanjutan seri Beyond Time and Space! Spoiler sedikit, chapter setelah ini merupakan chapter TERAKHIR. Shuukou, juga Kak fate_craightn, berterimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas dukungan sahabat dan partners yang selalu mendukung kami dalam penulisan fan fiksi ini.

Namun kalian tidak perlu cemas. Bahkan jika aku berhenti menulis kisah BTS ini, Kak fate_craightn tetap meng-update ceritanya. Please check out his Instagram and support the development of BTS Project! XD

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, selamat membaca!

* * *

Air Terjun Maple Heights, 2 Juli 2018.

Aku mendarat di taman yang berada di seberang air terjun, segera menghunus pistol. Melangkah dengan penuh kehati-hatian, sedang tatapanku menyisir daerah sekitar. Harold pasti ada di dekat sini ... kuharap ia baik-baik saja.

"Sekarang waktunya untuk menyelamatkan Agen Harold." gumamku.

Selagi aku melangkah, samar-samar aku mendengar langkah kaki. Arah suaranya dari hadapanku ... apa itu Agen Harold? Ataukah pembunuh lintas zaman yang kuincar? Siapa pun itu, aku harus waspada.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Agen Fate Craighton." Sosok itu menyapa dengan nada dingin. Suaranya terasa tak asing lagi ... mungkinkah pembunuh lintas zaman itu sebenarnya orang yang kukenal?  
"Jangan jadi pengecut! Tunjukkan dirimu!" seruku, lantang.  
Sosok itu semakin mendekat, mengarahkan laras pistolnya padaku selagi melangkah. Pandanganku tertuju pada dasi kupu-kupu biru elektrik yang kontras dengan setelan hitam yang ia kenakan; begitu familiar. "Kau ..."

* * *

Beyond Time and Space  
Chapter 3: Membuka Mata

Fan Fiction by Shuukou Jin  
Lore & Original Characters by fate_craightn

 **Disclaimer: Criminal Case © Pretty Simple, dan original character 'Adhre Fielchester' © adhre_fielchstr. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sedikit pun dari fan fiksi ini, dan penggunaan original character 'Adhre Fielchester' dalam fan fiksi ini telah disetujui oleh pemilik OC yang bersangkutan.**

* * *

Sosok itu menyeringai. "Ya, akulah pembunuh lintas zaman yang kau cari. Atau ... kau lebih mengenalku sebagai Agen Harold Brown."  
Kesabaranku mulai menipis. "Jadi selama ini kau yang membunuh semua pemimpin dunia itu?!"  
"Tentu saja. Dengan kekosongan jabatan, mudah bagiku untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan." jabarnya, masih menyeringai.  
"Kenapa kau membunuh Chad Craighton juga?! Ia bukan siapa-siapa dalam pemerintahan!"  
"Memang. Asal kau tahu, Chad adalah agen CIA dengan reputasi tinggi. Juga, sebagai seorang pemuda berdarah Craighton, sama sepertimu ... ia memiliki kemampuan istimewa yang membedakannya dengan manusia lain. Tidak akan mudah untuk menghabisinya saat ini."

Aku terdiam. Ia benar ... keluarga Craighton memang diberkati dengan kemampuan istimewa yang diwariskan dari generasi ke generasi. Entah itu mengendalikan unsur alam, telekinesis, atau yang lainnya; kemampuan setiap Craighton dalam satu generasi tidak sama. Untuk lebih berbaur dengan masyarakat, maka keluarga Craighton memperkenalkan diri sebagai keluarga yang ahli dalam dunia tata boga. Aku tidak habis pikir, mengapa ada seseorang yang bisa membantai habis keluarga yang berkemampuan istimewa seperti itu?

"Begitulah, jadi aku kembali ke tahun 2018 dan membunuh Chad, yang kala itu masih muda dan naif. Dan kau, Craighton terakhir di muka bumi ini, akan kusingkirkan pula!"

DOR!

"Gah!" Aku meringis, menahan rasa sakit yang menghunjam di bahu. "Jika jalan damai sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi, terpaksa ...!" Kubalas serangan Harold, tepat mengenai dada kanannya.  
Ia mundur beberapa langkah, memegang lukanya. "Cih, kau pikir aku akan mati di sini? Aku akan kembali, dengan rencana yang lebih dahsyat. "

Kemudian, Harold meninggalkan area air terjun. Aku melangkah ke arah berlawanan, sebisa mungkin menahan aliran darah dari lukaku. "Rencana apa yang ia maksud?" Tidak henti-hentinya aku menanyakan itu.

Lambat laun, aku mulai merasa tenagaku terkuras. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi taman, masih berusaha menghentikan pendarahan. Aku tidak boleh mati di sini. Misiku belum cukup sampai di sini!

"Ya Tuhan, Fate!"

Kudengar suara Adhre memanggil. Aku menengadah, melihat Adhre mengambil kotak P3K dari mobil patroli dan menghampiriku; sedang tangan kirinya berkutat dengan ponsel, memanggil ambulans.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Aku bertanya, namun Adhre segera memotong pembicaraanku.  
"Nanti saja kujawab. Aku akan membalut lukamu, tapi sebelum itu ... kubuka pakaianmu dulu agar aku tahu di mana luka itu."  
"Terserah."

Aku memperhatikan gerak-gerik Adhre yang cepat namun hati-hati selagi memberikan pertolongan pertama padaku. Mulai dari membuka jaket, rompi, dan kemeja yang kupakai; memasang perban, bahkan sesekali ia memastikan bahwa aku masih bernapas. Semua ia lakukan dengan teliti.

Ia terlihat begitu peduli padaku, dari air mukanya aku tahu bahwa ia tulus. Sepertinya wanita ini bisa kupercaya. Mulai hari ini, aku akan berhenti bersikap dingin padanya.

"Apa perbannya terlalu kencang, Fate?" tanya Adhre.  
"Tidak, ini sudah cukup." jawabku.

Kualihkan pandangan ke jalanan, terlihat sebuah mobil ambulans melaju ke arah sini. Kemudian, semuanya memudar. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah Adhre memanggil namaku.

* * *

"Uft ..."

Aku terbangun dan mendapati bahwa aku berada di sebuah kamar berdinding hijau pastel. Begitu kualihkan pandangan ke arah jendela, kudengar mesin elektrokardiogram berdetik; ditemani dengan tiang infus.

Kusentuh bahu kanan, masih terasa agak sakit. Ah, tapi ini bukan perkara besar; aku dominan tangan kiri. Lantas, aku duduk dan membuka jendela, kurasa udara segar bisa membantuku menjernihkan pikiran.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Agen Craighton." Seorang wanita berambut cokelat menghampiriku, dengan buket bunga anyelir putih dan sebuah keranjang kecil. "Aku datang ke sini mewakili Adhre. Ia sekarang tengah sibuk bertugas."  
"Kau kenal Adhre Fielchester?"  
"Iya, aku sahabatnya." Ia meletakkan buket bunga di vas. "Namaku Mikaela Nightspring. Bunga dan roti cokelat ini Adhre belikan untukmu."  
"Begitu, ya." gumamku. "Oh, iya, bagaimana dengan biaya perawatanku?"  
"Adhre bilang ia yang menanggung semuanya."

Lagi-lagi Adhre. Selama beberapa hari ini, ia banyak sekali berbuat baik padaku. Rasanya tidak adil, aku harus membalas kebaikannya bagaimana pun juga.

"Nona Nightspring," Aku angkat bicara, "Menurutmu, kenapa Adhre selalu bersikap ramah padaku?"  
"Eh, tolong jangan panggil aku begitu! Panggil saja 'Mikaela'." Ia tersipu. "Yah ... bukan hanya padamu, ia memang ramah pada siapa pun yang ia sayangi. Selain itu ... Adhre cerita padaku bahwa kau mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang ia tolong dari gerombolan penindas sewaktu SMA. Adhre yakin bahwa kau adalah orang itu."

Aku kembali terdiam. Seseorang yang ditolong dari gerombolan penindas sewaktu SMA ...

Kenangan masa laluku terkuak kembali. Dulu, saat aku bersekolah di sebuah SMA ternama di Inggris, aku kerap ditindas oleh kakak kelas hanya karena aku seorang kutu buku dan fisikku belum sekuat sekarang. Suatu hari, aku diselamatkan oleh seorang gadis; berita dari siswa lainnya mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah salah satu siswi populer di sekolah. Aku sempat akrab dengannya, sampai aku lulus SMA dan dijemput oleh Chad untuk kembali ke masa depan menempuh pendidikan sebagai agen CIA. Harus kuakui, gadis itulah cinta pertamaku.

Yang kuingat, gadis itu berambut ikal panjang dan bermata biru. Mungkinkah ... Adhre orangnya?

"Agen Craighton, apa ada masalah?" Sahutan Mikaela membuyarkan lamunanku.  
"Tidak ada, jangan khawatir. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu." Aku menarik napas panjang. Ini memang pertanyaan yang sedikit memalukan, tapi malu bertanya sesat di jalan, bukan? "Apakah Adhre ... sudah punya pasangan?"  
Hening sejenak. "Tidak, saat ini ia masih sendiri. Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu saja." balasku, pelan. Entah kenapa, wajahku terasa agak panas.  
"Kalau begitu, aku mohon diri, ya. Aku harus lanjut bertugas." Pamitnya. "Semoga cepat sembuh, Agen Craighton."  
"Terima kasih."

Usai Mikaela berlalu, aku kembali menatap pemandangan di balik jendela. Aku harus kembali fokus dalam misi. Setelah misiku tuntas, barulah aku menemui Adhre untuk berterima kasih, sekaligus mengungkapkan perasaanku ...

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian.

Aku sampai di kantor Kepolisian Grimsborough, bersiap untuk kembali menjalankan misi setelah dua minggu harus istirahat untuk memulihkan lukaku. Dalam hati aku merasa masih tidak percaya; bisa-bisanya Harold bermain di belakang! Untung saja aku telah melaporkan identitas ganda Harold pada rekan-rekan agen masa depan, sehingga aliran informasi penting bisa dilindungi dari kebocoran lebih lanjut.

"Ah, Fate! Selamat datang kembali!" Adhre berlari menghampiriku, "Aku senang melihatmu kembali bertugas."  
"Adhre ..." balasku, "Aku sudah dengar dari Mikaela, ia bilang kalau kau yang menanggung semua biaya perawatanku."  
"I-itu benar ... maaf jika aku terlalu seenaknya-"  
"Tidak, tidak usah minta maaf. Maksudku ... terima kasih untuk itu, ya?" tukasku dengan nada ramah.  
Adhre terdiam; dari air mukanya jelas bahwa ia terkejut. "Fate ... baru kali ini aku melihatmu tersenyum."  
"Eh, benarkah?" Sekarang aku yang balas terkejut. Rasanya aku tidak tersenyum tadi ...  
"Sekarang pipimu yang memerah!" Adhre tertawa kecil. "Aku lebih suka Fate yang ramah seperti ini. Kau harus lebih membuka diri, tidak semua orang bermuka dua seperti yang kau kira. Ah, aku harus pergi. Mika sudah menungguku! Sampai jumpa, Fate!"

Lantas, aku berbalik; pandanganku mengikuti pergerakan Adhre. Melihatnya bersenda gurau dengan Mikaela selagi melangkah menjauh. Aku ingin melindungi senyum itu.

Usai Adhre menghilang dari pandangan, aku melanjutkan perjalanan ke lantai tiga. Kudengar ada seseorang yang menunggu di sana, namun aku tidak tahu siapa. Mungkinkah itu Eagle Eye sendiri? Atau mungkin agen lain?

Begitu sampai, sebuah suara yang amat familiar menyapaku, "Selamat pagi, Agen Craighton!"

"Ah, Komandan Stanford! Selamat pagi!" sapaku balik. Ia adalah salah satu atasanku di CIA. "Paman Jones masa depan juga ada di sini."  
"Pagi, Fate." sahut Paman Jones. "Memang tidak seharusnya aku kembali ke zaman yang menjadi masa laluku, tapi ini darurat."  
"Apa ini tentang pembunuh lintas zaman itu?" Aku bertanya.  
"Tepat. Tidak kusangka ternyata putraku sendiri menjadi dalang di balik pembunuhan itu ..." Komandan Stanford menepuk dahi. "Walau begitu, hukum tidak pandang bulu. Ia sekarang berstatus buronan, dan kau harus segera menangkapnya, hidup atau mati."  
"Dimengerti!"  
Paman Jones menimpali, "Selain itu, aku ingin membahas satu misi penting, tapi ada baiknya jika hanya empat mata ..."  
"Ah, tidak masalah kalau begitu. Saya undur diri, Pak Kepala." Komandan Stanford mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel, kemudian raib.  
Usai memastikan bahwa hanya ada kami berdua di sini, Paman Jones lanjut berbicara."Jadi ... sudah kau sampaikan salamku?"  
"Salam ... maksudmu salam untuk istrimu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa istrimu!" balasku, kesal. "Lagipula aku fokus pada misi dulu!"  
"Salahmu sendiri, pergi tanpa bertanya dulu." Paman Jones tidak mau kalah.  
"Sebentar Paman, ada telepon." Kuambil ponsel dan kujawab panggilan itu. "Di sini Agen Craighton."  
"Halo, Kawan. Apa kabar?" Harold menyahut dengan nada angkuh.  
"Harold Brown, ternyata. Aku tidak akan baik-baik saja hingga aku menangkapmu!"  
"Jangan memimpikan hal yang tidak logis, Fate Aeolus."  
"Mimpi yang paling mustahil pun akan menjadi nyata selama masih diusahakan. Apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan?!"  
"Aku ingin memperbaiki tatanan dunia yang busuk ini. Tidak akan ada lagi Persatuan Bangsa-Bangsa, dan saat kita bertemu lagi ... dunia sudah jatuh dalam peperangan, mulai tahun 2018."

Kemudian, panggilan berakhir. Kualihkan pandangan kembali ke Inspektur Jones, lalu berujar, "Barusan itu Harold. Dia bilang kalau dia ingin 'memperbaiki tatanan dunia yang busuk', mungkin langkah awalnya adalah mengupayakan bubarnya PBB, dan memicu perang dunia di zaman ini."  
"Kita harus segera menghentikannya! Peperangan itu akan mengubah sejarah dalam skala masif! Aku akan kembali ke masa depan dan memeriksa pusat data sejarah, nanti akan kukirim tanggal dan tempat kejadian bersejarah yang mungkin akan dijadikan sasaran." tawarnya.  
"Tidak usah repot-repot, Paman. Aku bisa mengecek pusat data itu sendiri. Sekarang beritahu, siapa nama istrimu?" balasku, sedikit tidak sabar.  
Paman Jones menatap ke jendela yang mengarah ke koridor, "Ah, aku bisa melihatnya dari sini. Ia benar-benar cantik." Ia mengedipkan mata kiri; itu bukan sembarang gestur, ia tengah mengambil foto menggunakan mata robotik yang ia miliki sejak 3 dekade silam.  
"Yang mana, Paman?" Aku tambah keheranan; ada beberapa polisi wanita yang lewat di koridor barusan.  
"Ah, dia menghilang. Tak apalah, nanti saja kuceritakan. Sekarang fokuslah dulu dalam misi, ya? Sampai nanti!" Ia pun menghilang; kembali ke masa depan.

Dan sekarang aku sendirian lagi. Ah, sebaiknya aku menghabiskan hari dengan memeriksa pusat data sejarah. Kejahatan Harold harus berhenti sampai di sini!

* * *

Kediaman Craighton, pukul 8 malam.

"Hari yang melelahkan." keluhku, saat baru sampai di pelataran rumah. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan yang kutemukan selagi menjelajah pusat data. Harold bisa beraksi kapan saja ... bagaimana aku bisa menghentikannya?

Lamunanku buyar saat aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang bersinar di depan pintu. Kudekati benda itu, ternyata sebuah proyektor hologram mini. Siapa yang meletakkannya di sini?

Karena penasaran, aku mengaktifkan proyektor itu. Sebuah logo elang muncul; sama seperti logo Eagle Eye. Kemudian, sebuah pesan suara terdengar, "Kau terlalu lambat! Harold akan melancarkan aksi bom bunuh diri dalam pertemuan kepala negara multilateral, 27 Agustus 2018, di Fendthope International Hall, Pacific Bay . Ini adalah rencana finalnya!". Lalu, proyektor itu mengurai menjadi abu.

"Siapa sebenarnya Eagle Eye ini ... ah, lupakan!" Aku masuk ke rumah dan mempersiapkan persenjataan. Tidak lupa sepasang borgol, jika aku bisa menangkapnya hidup-hidup. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

 _Bersambung ..._

* * *

Kembali dengan Shuukou.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir sampai pengujung cerita, ya? Sekali lagi, aku dan Kak fate_craightn mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman semua yang sudah mensupport project fan fiction BTS hingga saat ini.

See you at Chapter E!

With love, Shuukou.


	4. Chapter E: Takdir Ini

Halo! Di sini Shuukou!

TA-DA! Inilah dia bab TERAKHIR dari Beyond Time and Space! Sebenarnya Shuukou hanya bisa mengadaptasi BTS Arc 1 saja, terutama karena kesibukan sekolah yang semakin padat Jangan lupa check out Instagram fate_craightn (loremaster asli BTS Project) dan support karyanya! XD

Selamat membaca!

* * *

27 Agustus 2018, Fendthope International Hall.

Dengan pistol terhunus, aku mengendap-endap menyusuri lorong. Saat aku baru sampai di sini, aku mendapat SMS dari Eagle Eye bahwa ia telah mengurus akses masuk area pertemuan untukku, sehingga aku tidak perlu repot lagi. Mungkinkah aku akan bertatap muka dengannya setelah semua ini selesai?

Saat aku hampir sampai di pintu sebelah utara, kudengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang. Segera, aku berbalik dan mendapati bahwa itu adalah ...

"Tch, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?!"

* * *

Beyond Time and Space  
Chapter 4: Takdir Ini

Fan Fiction by Shuukou Jin  
Lore & Original Characters by fate_craightn

 **Disclaimer: Criminal Case © Pretty Simple, dan original character 'Adhre Fielchester' © adhre_fielchstr. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sedikit pun dari fan fiksi ini, dan penggunaan original character 'Adhre Fielchester' dalam fan fiksi ini telah disetujui oleh pemilik OC yang bersangkutan.**

* * *

Ia mematung, sedang tangan kanannya menggenggam detonator yang terhubung dengan rangkaian bom yang tersusun di sekujur tubuh. "Kau ... rupanya cukup pintar ..."

"Sudah kubilang, mimpi yang mustahil pun pasti akan terwujud jika berusaha ... Harold." balasku. "Sekarang menyerahlah!"  
"Menyerah padamu, ha! Omong kosong." bentaknya, sombong. "Setelah ini dunia akan jatuh dalam peperangan, dan kau akan tamat!"

Harold bergegas melewatiku, tertawa seolah aku telah gagal. Secepatnya, aku memutar arah dan membidik kepalanya, memutuskan untuk mengeksekusi buronan tersebut. Tidak ada pilihan lain ...

DOR!

Harold terjatuh, terbujur kaku tepat di depan pintu. Aku terdiam, sedikit menyesali tindakanku barusan. Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Lagipula, hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi jika aku tidak menghabisinya barusan.

"Kerja bagus, Fate Craighton."

Sebuah suara lain menyambutku, kali ini dari depan. Entah mengapa, rasanya aku pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya. Refleks, aku bertanya, "Siapa kau?"

"Oh, ini aku. Eagle Eye, yang selalu membantumu di balik layar." Ia menjawab. Namun, karena pencahayaan di lorong yang agak temaram, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.  
"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyaku lagi.  
"Oh, sebentar lagi kau akan tahu."

Semakin ia mendekat, semakin aku bisa melihat fitur wajahnya dengan jelas. Rambut hitam di sebelah kiri, biru di sebelah kanan; mata biru safir yang terbingkai dalam kacamata ... bukankah itu ...?

"Kau ... Chad Craighton?!" tebakku, setengah tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia masih hidup?!  
"Ya, ini aku. Chad Aldrich Craighton yang dulu merawatmu saat kau masih kecil, Fate." Ia tersenyum tipis. "Yah, maaf karena telah memalsukan kematianku selama ini. Tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya untuk memantau seberapa jauh rencana Harold, juga agar sejarah hidupku tetap konstan dengan apa yang kuingat. Biar kuceritakan segalanya.

Waktu itu, saat aku pertama kali mendengar rencana Harold untuk membunuhku di masa lalu, aku tahu aku harus berbuat sesuatu. Aku pergi ke tahun 2018 untuk menemui diriku yang masih muda, membujuknya untuk tinggal di masa depan sebagai seorang agen. Sebelum itu, aku memintanya merekam sebuah video perpisahan."  
"Lalu mayat siapa yang ditemukan oleh kepolisian Grimsborough? Mengapa DNA-nya persis dengan milikmu?"  
"Aku membuat klona diriku sendiri untuk itu. Aku mengumpulkan beberapa ilmuwan yang menjadi bawahanku dalam divisi Eagle Eye, semata-mata untuk menciptakan Chad tiruan untuk menyempurnakan rencanaku."

Aku termenung. Selama ini aku memang mengenal Chad sebagai agen yang penuh perhitungan dan agak perfeksionis. Butuh waktu berapa lama baginya untuk merencanakan semua ini?

"Dengan ini, misimu telah selesai." tukasnya. "Lusa, pulanglah ke masa depan. Begitu sampai di sana, kembalikan perangkat perjalanan waktu itu padaku."  
"Pulang ...? Tapi, kurasa aku tidak bisa ..." Aku menunduk. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apa pun pada Adhre!  
"Ini adalah perintah. Kau tidak punya hak untuk membangkang." titahnya dengan nada tajam.  
"Baiklah ..." Aku mengiyakan dengan agak terpaksa. "Setidaknya aku ingin berpamitan dulu ..."

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, di Grimsborough.

Aku melangkah ke kantor Kepolisian Grimsborough dengan langkah berat. Memang, aku hanya menghabiskan waktu sebentar di sini, namun rasanya sulit untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Terlebih, kemarin aku telah menciptakan sebuah kenangan yang cukup indah. Awalnya hanya sekadar membuatkan teh untuk Adhre, tapi malah berujung dengan aku menyelamatkan Adhre yang hampir bunuh diri. Kali ini, aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

"Selamat pagi, Fate!" Adhre menyapaku hangat. "Lho, kenapa murung?"  
"Selamat pagi. Ah, soal itu ..." Aku menarik napas panjang, "Aku ... aku harus kembali ke zamanku. Misiku sudah selesai, aku tidak boleh tinggal di sini lebih lama."  
"Ah, waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu ... aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Fate." Ia merespon dengan nada kecewa.  
"Tapi, sebelum itu ... kau masih ingat saat masih SMA, kau menolongku dari gerombolan penindas ... dan sejak saat itu kita menjadi akrab?"  
"Tentu saja aku masih ingat, Fate. Tapi kenapa kau bertingkah seperti lupa padaku?" Adhre bertanya.  
"Soal itu tidak perlu dibahas. Sekarang ..." Aku mulai merasa agak gugup, namun perasaan itu kutahan sekuat tenaga. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini. Agak sulit memang, namun walau bagaimanapun aku harus jujur. Sebenarnya, sejak masih SMA, aku ... aku menyukaimu! Kau sangat baik dan ramah, aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu. Dulu aku takut untuk jujur, namun sekarang aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi selain sekarang."  
Wajah Adhre merona. Ia tersenyum simpul, lalu berkata, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Fate. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin menjalin hubungan denganku."  
"Syukurlah." Aku balas tersenyum, namun seketuka senyumanku pudar. "Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa kembali ke sini atau tidak."  
"Kedengarannya menyedihkan, memang." Ia menggamit kedua tanganku, dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tapi aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Jika kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi sekarang, mungkin aku akan menemuimu di zamanmu. Aku akan menjaga diri agar bisa hidup cukup lama dan menemuimu lagi."  
"Adhre ..." Pelupuk mataku mulai terasa basah. "Kau ingat saat dulu aku berpamitan padamu waktu lulus SMA, kau bilang 'kalau kau kembali lagi, temui aku di Inggris'. Jika aku bisa kembali lagi ke sini... aku berjanji akan membawamu liburan ke Inggris, hanya kita berdua! Ingatlah itu, dan ... sampai jumpa."

Dengan berat hati, aku melepas genggaman Adhre dan mengecup keningnya singkat. Kemudian, aku berbalik dan berlari sekencang yang aku bisa, selagi mengaktifkan perjalanan waktu ke masa depan. Aku terus berlari menyusuri lorong waktu, tidak mempedulikan apa pun. Dan ketika aku sampai di pelataran kediaman Craighton, aku jatuh berlutut; kelelahan secara fisik dan emosional.

"Ya ampun, Fate." Kudengar Chad berlutut dan mendekapku. "Rupanya perpisahan dengan seseorang yang berharga di sana terlalu berat untukmu."  
"Memang ..." Aku balas mendekapnya sejenak. Sekilas aku teringat akan masa kecilku, di mana Chad selalu memelukku ketika aku menangis.  
Ia mengambil perangkat perjalanan waktu yang kugenggam. "Kau menjalankan misi yang amat berat dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Sebagai Eagle Eye, aku bisa mempertimbangkan promosimu sebagai anggota divisiku, dan membebaskanmu untuk tinggal di zaman mana pun yang kau mau. Tapi di sini aku tidak akan berlagak nepotis. Aku perlu mendiskusikan ini secara resmi dengan petinggi CIA, dengan mempertimbangkan prestasimu sebagai seorang agen."  
"Sungguh? "  
"Serius. Tapi, kau harus bekerja dengan maksimal selama 1 bulan, dan perangkat ini sementara aku sita. Sepakat?"  
"Chad ..." Perlahan, senyumku mengembang. "Aku sepakat!"  
"Baiklah." Ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahku. "Aku bangga sekali padamu, Fate. Sekarang, ayo makan. Biar aku saja yang masak."

Aku menggenggam tangannya, lalu berdiri. Waktu satu bulan rasanya tidak terlalu panjang. Lagipula, sekarang aku tidak sendiri. Saudaraku kembali; walau nanti aku tidak akan sering bercengkerama dengannya karena urusan pekerjaan, setidaknya aku bukan satu-satunya manusia bermarga Craighton di muka bumi.

Dan suatu saat nanti, aku dan Adhre pasti bertemu lagi.

 _Selesai._

* * *

Kembali dengan Shuukou!

AAAAA AKHIRNYA FAN FICTION BTS TAMAT! XD Tidak sia-sia Shuukou kerja lembur bagai kuda buat selesaikan fan fiction ini XD

Terima kasih banyak buat pembaca semua yang selalu mensupport BTS! ^-^

With love, Shuukou.


End file.
